


Kiss Quick

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: “So why exactly am I teaching you to cook today of all days? I mean despite the obvious fact you have an appalling diet of nothing but take out and PB&Js?”Vinny asks for help in the kitchen...
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, I hope it's okay. Thank you for being here/reading! (One shot for now, more potentially if inspiration strikes)

Vinny frowned at the camera as it zoomed in on his face in slow motion; Ricky would inevitably add a sound effect over the clip to make it more entertaining. “Here we have a Vincenzo in the wild.” He spoke in a low, raspy voice like he was a nature documentary maker approaching a timid, wild animal. As if automatic Vin’s green eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Can you stop...like for one minute. You must have a million hours of footage of me by now.” The deadpan voice of his subject did not deter Rick who simply smiled at him. “I can’t help it, you’re great on camera.” He spoke in a low voice as if worried that someone might overhear him. Of all of their friends Vinny had been the most accommodating when Ricky had first started making short films and tour update videos. And no one could deny that he was a natural with characters that made everyone burst out laughing and shockingly accurate accents. “I am a natural - where’s my movie career, huh?” He squared up attempting to look tough as he edged towards the lense. 

Ricky set the camera aside tucking his hands into the pockets of his black jeans surveying the kitchen counter and clicked his tongue in confusion about his presence there. “So why exactly am I teaching you to cook today of all days? I mean despite the obvious fact you have an appalling diet of nothing but take out and PB&Js?” Vin wagged his finger at him, pouting his lips as if hurt by the accusation. “Don’t knock sandwiches. I make great sandwiches.” It was well known that he could eat enough junk for all of them without trying. “I have a date and I want to impress her with my skillzzz” He dragged out the last consonant knowing it sounded completely ridiculous to anyone who had spent any time around him. For some reason he had promised a home cooked meal before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. Despite all of the practice at talking to strangers at meet & greets he was still an idiot when he attempted to flirt. One simple quirk of the eyebrow had sent him spiralling in search of something to impress her. 

“Ah I see.” Ricky couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Vinny in his Sunday best with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Mixed in with the adoration, a question appeared in his mind about who had stolen Vin’s affections of late. He rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie exposing his tattooed arms signally that he was ready to get down to business. “Let’s get started shall we? I’ve found a super simple recipe for ratatouille and all you need to do is boil some rice to go with it.” Ricky spoke slowly as if teaching a class - from the wide eyed look that Vin was giving him he knew it was the right pace. They started with a simple step of preparing all of the vegetables. “So this is the eggplant emoji brought to life?” Vinny grinned, waving it near Ricky’s face before dramatically cutting it in half with the slice of the kitchen knife. “Who are you sending the eggplant emoji to?” A strange sensation coiled in the pit of his stomach as the question was asked. “You know - people.” Vin batted it away with a distinct chuckle. 

Rick cleared his throat trying to move on from the feeling that flooded his consciousness. It was not jealousy at least it wouldn’t make sense if it was. It was none of his concern who was keeping Vinny’s bed warm. There was silence and note taking as he talked through each of the steps focusing on the tasks at hand. “Phew it’s warm in here.” Vinny complained tugging at the collar of his t-shirt while the pots simmered away. Steam escaped into the air causing condensation to build up on the windows. Rick absentmindedly peeled off his hoodie throwing it on the back of one of the mismatched chairs at the breakfast table in the centre of the kitchen. The moment it landed his pocket began buzzing incessantly, his phone demanding his attention. “I’m going to take this, keep an eye on the stove - not your phone.” Ricky assertively pointed at each of the saucepans before disappearing through the door leaving him on his own in return getting a bright smile that could have made him melt if he thought too hard. “I got it. I’m watching the pots.” 

As he paced outside Ricky could barely focus on the words that were being said to him on the other side of the call. Did he need to pick up dry cleaning or groceries? The notion that Vinny might meet someone at some point was not totally unreasonable. He was funny, sweet and well...obviously easy on the eyes. It shouldn’t have bothered him but for some reason it did. He kicked gravel frustrated with the feelings flooding his system, at Vin for so casually telling him about the girl he was trying to show off to. It was totally irrational and he just wanted it all to stop. With a deep breath he opened the front door to go back inside - just finish cooking and go home. It would be a short lived thought. Ricky returned to complete chaos; it was almost laughable. Vinny was standing with one hand holding down the lid on one of the saucepans and his t-shirt in the other hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb the two of you.” Ricky chuckled, totally baffled at the sight in front of him. “Help me.” Vinny pleaded in a small voice. “What did you do?” 

“I just wanted to check the thing and I lifted the lid and it went everywhere.” Vin’s voice was much higher than the usual, low grumble he was used to hearing. It made him even more endearing if that was possible. “Well to start with you can turn the stove down.” Ricky turned the dial - the sound of bubbling quickly dissipated. Vinny was hovering over his shoulder - the scent of his apple shampoo surrounded them. “Is it going to be okay?” He asked leaning in until his torso gently pressed against Ricky’s back. This was certainly not helping clear his mind and focus on food. He could feel Vin’s hand between his shoulder blades as he steadied himself trying to see the content of the pot in front of them. Why had he never noticed just how much his friend touched him until now? Why had he never noticed how good the warmth of his hand felt through the thin fabric of his shirt until that very moment? He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell him to go away because it was unfair that he’d been put in that position. It was completely misplaced anger and he knew better. 

Without any warning Ricky turned on his heels, not giving Vinny a chance to step back. From this position he could see his bare skin up close; the distinct concave of his collarbone, the fine hairs on his chest, the trail of hair leading down past the top of his jeans… His blue eyes darted back up to his face not ready to entertain the notion that had popped into his head. “Uhm you have a bit.” Rick reached out his hand to brush away a stray splatter of sauce on Vin’s neck. His fingers brushed the delicate skin sending a jolt through the younger man’s spine forcing him to adjust his posture. They were almost exactly the same height. Their eyes met for a moment but Vinny quickly looked away his lashes fluttering as he debated his next move. His unruly hair fell in his face in a tangled mass of dark brown curls that had grown past his shoulders in recent months. It was an uncontrollable impulse - Rick pushed it out of his face. Vinny’s doe eyes met his sending electricity surging through his body egging him on. 

Rick found himself closing the space between then dipping his head forwards pausing to see the response before he gently brushed his lips over Vinny’s. He kissed slowly not knowing if it was the worst thing he had ever done or not. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room as they shifted on their feet not disconnecting. Ricky tasted of peppermint and cigarettes an intoxicating mix that enticed him to stay within reach. Vin ran his fingers gently up the sides of his arms - skin cool from the time spent outside. Goosebumps appeared across Ricky’s skin as Vinny’s hands moved past his shoulders tangling into his inky black hair deepening the kiss. It was no longer a chaste moment of weakness but a passionate want as they settled into the moment. Ricky found his hands smoothing across the plains of Vin’s back resting on his hips to pull him even closer until they were tangled together. They paused for a moment deciding whether what they were doing was complete insanity but before they could come to a conclusion Ricky had twisted them around pushing him back against the kitchen counter. 

Ricky slowed lifting his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside with little regard to where it landed. His lips trailing a combination of kisses and bites across Vinny’s neck and chest teasing that he could keep going. He wanted to savour it. He wanted to taste his skin, to feel each shuddering breath, to make him feel as lost and disoriented as he did. And from the small pants and hums filling in the air he knew he was making the right moves. Rick’s fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of Vinny’s jeans - his hand disappearing past the waist band to feel him through his boxers. He was sure that was going to be the thing that brought them back crashing to reality and forced them to stop themselves. Instead he watched as Vinny titled his head back biting his lip, his hips pushing forward seeking him out. With a satisfied growl Ricky moved his way down until he was kneeling on the kitchen floor looking up to take in every fine detail. The messed up hair around Vinny’s face, his closed eyes, his lips parted and slick from where he had bitten them in attempts to silence himself. 

It was a picture Ricky wanted to keep in his mind forever. He released Vin’s cock from the strained fabric momentarily feeling totally out of body at the actions he was performing. His own swollen and aching as the pressure built up seeking a release but it wasn’t about him. Not right now. The blood rush made him feel dizzy as if the room was spinning while he watched himself from above. As he slowly worked his mouth around the tip it was hard to tell if it was what he expected or not since it had never occurred to him that he would be doing this. “Fu-ck” the word left Vinny’s lips as his hands made their way into Ricky’s hair. From that angle he could see the blonde roots peeking through; his entire body totally in the hands of the person in front of him. The guilt as he closed his eyes was totally lost with the feeling of the warmth, wetness, hitting the back of Ricky’s throat. A familiar feeling coiled in his stomach as Vinny felt each motion pushing him towards the edge. It was too much. “Stop...I’m going to…” But Ricky either didn’t hear or didn’t care continuing at a feverish pace until the champagne cork was popped with a deep growl through gritted teeth. 

They lingered as the aftershocks turned to afterglow and a hazy stillness washed over Vinny’s body. He ran his fingers through his hair, displacing the curls so they were away from his flushed face. “My turn to return the favour...” he shrugged with a sleepy smile offering Ricky a hand to help him off the floor. He took the offer but stepped back speechless at Vinny and (mainly) himself. There was no correct feeling in that moment. He had let petty, jealousy override every rational decision he could have made. He had changed the nature of their entire relationship over a selfish desire to keep Vin close. “I have to go.” Ricky picked up his hoodie and t-shirt not waiting for a response before swinging open the kitchen door. Vinny followed attempting to walk and do up his jeans at the same time stumbling slightly as he did so. “Hey what about my cooking lesson?” And what about the fact you just let me cum in your mouth. He kept the second part to himself. “Just get take out and put it on plates - she’ll never know the difference.” Ricky replied over his shoulder zipping up his sweatshirt and unlocking the car not wanting to look back. 

“I don’t want to do that…” It was a weak argument but as he stood spent, deshilved and shirtless Vinny couldn’t think of anything to say. A part of him had wished he had stopped it from the first kiss but it had been drowned out by every other sense. “Stay, we can talk.” He was speaking slowly this time leaning down to look through the driver side window. His eyes gleaming in the light filled with hurt and confusion. He didn’t deserve it. Ricky couldn’t bring himself to roll the window down or meet his eye. He was certain that Vin would look too impossible to leave so he kept focused on getting on his seat belt and getting the hell out. “Let me know how your date goes, have a good time. Just be yourself” Ricky responded blankly keeping his eyes on the steering wheel. With that he turned the ignition. In the rear view mirror he watched Vinny become smaller and smaller. All of the feelings that had built up between them darked the skies like clouds before a storm. The comfort, conflict and closeness were signs of one thing. One thing he could never admit. Love.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want from me?” Vinny asked the question that had been playing on his mind from the moment he’d picked Ricky up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and felt inspired so here is another chapter, I'm thinking about adding a third/final part which will be a little less angsty! Thank you for being here/reading - let me know what you think :)

Vinny stared at the girl sitting across from him with as much concentration as he could muster; she looked at him expectantly with raised eyebrows making him realise he was totally lost. He'd zoned her out completely. She had been talking about her job or her cat and his brain had decided it was the perfect opportunity to obsess about someone else. After what had felt like an eternity of watching her red lipstick as she mouthed words he couldn’t hear he had no idea what she was expecting. Vinny nodded in silence, keeping his fingers crossed under the table he wasn't agreeing to something ridiculous. He had totally forgotten to cancel his date that night distracted by everything that had happened during the day. The doorbell had made his heart stop when he momentarily believed Ricky had come back to talk. Instead the girl Ryan had set him up with stood on the doorstep with a bottle of wine cradled in her arms excited for a meal that would never materialise. The presence of the excitable stranger had done nothing to pull him away from his thoughts about that afternoon’s events. 

The ghost of Rick’s touch still lingered despite Vinny’s efforts to remove it; if he focused hard enough he could still smell his skin and feel the warmth of his breath on his neck. It had felt comfortable amongst all of the chaos and complications which caught him off guard. There was no deep seeded regret drowning out every other feeling; there was just the knowledge that he would do it all over again if given half the chance. Ricky had not stuck around long enough to hear him say that and was now avoiding him. Each time Vin heard the dial tones ring out he practised what he was going to say in his head but when the voicemail picked up he found himself stuck and speechless. It wasn't a conversation to have over the phone - he needed to see Ricky to look him in the eye when he told him how he felt. “So what do you think?” The question forced him to focus on reality but he was once again drawing a blank on what was being asked of him. Vinny was saved by the bell when his phone began buzzing on the table giving the perfect excuse to duck out of the room. 

He glanced down at the screen, his heart jumping into his throat when he saw Ricky in perfectly even letters. “Vin” Ricky’s voice came screaming through from the other side. “Hey Vinny...Hell-ooh Vincenzo.” The words were slurred against the commotion in the background and all Vinny could do was listen while the phone changed hands. “You need to come and pick up your friend - he’s been cut off and if he’s not gone soon he’s going to be banned from coming back.” Vinny rushed to find a pen scribbling the details down onto the back of his hand as they were relayed to him. The phone clicked off and a strange twist of anxiety settled in his stomach as he wondered what Ricky had done to warrant being kicked out of a bar. There had only been a handful of times Vinny had ever seen him that drunk before and it was impossible to ignore the timing of this particular example. He could imagine Rick sitting alone looking at the bottom of the glass in search of an escape from the regret, fear and confusion he was feeling about their tryst. 

“I’m so sorry but I have to go, can you let yourself out?” Vinny smiled apologetically at his date knowing it was nowhere near enough but at that moment he didn’t care, not pausing as he began the search for his car keys. She shook her head in exasperation getting to her feet without a word. He heard the front door slam but he didn’t have time to think about it as he grabbed his jacket heading in the same direction. The car journey felt tense but nothing had even happened yet. Music had automatically started playing when he’d turned the keys but if anyone asked him what was on Vinny wouldn’t have been able to name a single song. The journey was a perfect opportunity to process the past ten hours of his life. His knuckles were white holding onto the steering wheel too tight as a wave of anger settled in place of the desperation to see Ricky. There was absolutely no chance that he was going to be coherent. It hurt more than it should have done that he had decided to drown his sorrows and had chosen avoidance.  


Vinny sat in the parking lot watching people spill out of the dive in a variety of different states while he debated just leaving. He wanted to fix things but the person inside the building was not going to offer him any closure; he was far too gone on whisky sours for that. With a reluctant sigh he decided to move, making his way to the door in search of Ricky. It opened to the smell of stale beer and noise of music, chatter and rowdy games of pool. The combination made Vin’s head hurt; he would be dragged out to bars by friends every so often but he hated every minute of it. Tired and sober he would watch the clock waiting for an opportunity to slink away without being noticed. He made his way to where Ricky was slumped over against the wall. “Come on.” Vinny tapped his shoulder not bothering with pleasantries - he was not in the mood to shout over everyone else there. Rick looked at him bleary eyed before excitedly jumping to his feet, “This is my buddy Vin” He yelled to the bartender who just shook his head out of irritation. 

He looped an arm around Vinny’s neck pulling him closer. It was too close. He could see the slight stubble creeping up his cheek bones, the healed spot where he used to wear a lip ring, the bright blue of his eyes as he leant in. They needed to get out of there. Vinny began dragging him along - Ricky’s body weight leaning against his shoulder slowing him down. “Hey why are you in such a rush?” Rick mumbled in his ear, his voice husky and low in an attempt to entice him. “One drink, come on, it’s on me.” Any other day he would have let himself be convinced to stay. “You know I don’t drink.” Vinny rolled his eyes moving towards the door with a hand around Ricky’s arm deciding he was not going to be stopped on his quest to get out with or without him. The night air hit his lungs and a wave of cigarette smoke soon followed. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ricky taking another drag unsure how he’d had the time to light one in the few moments he had been looking away. “Can you please just get in the car?” Vinny pleaded with him; the edge in his voice was clear to anyone within earshot. 

Ricky followed instruction getting in the passenger side door that was being held open for him with little resistance. Vinny climbed into the driver side pausing for a moment before pulling his seat belt across. He wanted to say something, he wanted to demand an explanation from Rick about what had happened between them but each attempt at finding the right words failed. (There was almost no chance he would have received an answer worth listening to in Ricky’s current state of drunkenness.) So instead he let out an exhale of frustration ready to get home and crawl into bed. The day had taken everything out of him and he could barely think straight. Smoke filling the space added fuel to the fire - he rolled down the windows while passive aggressively giving a fake cough. He wanted to remind his companion how much he hated people smoking in his car. But if Ricky did remember he was acting oblivious taking another drag before he suggestively quirked an eyebrow at Vin. “Are you in a bad mood?” it was the most absurd question Vinny had ever heard. 

“A bad mood, you could say that.” Vinny turned to him wide eyed with a deadpan tone. “Maybe it has something to do with you running out on me, ignoring me and then expecting me to bail you out. Seriously, Ricky get over yourself.” Vinny turned the ignition bringing the car to life. The silence lingered heavy between them and as Rick studied the man next to him he started to feel increasingly sober. He tossed the cigarette out of the window settling back into the seat attempting to focus on clarity. Vinny losing his temper was not something that was new to him; he had heard him cursing the microwave enough times on tour. It was usually a fleeting moment of frustration that he quickly moved on from - this did not feel familiar to him. Vin’s jaw was clenched, his eyes were narrowed and focused on the road with no hint that he had a joke ready to break the ice. “Vin” He spoke softly not knowing if he was trying to get Vinny’s attention or acknowledge his own feelings. Either way there was no response as they slowed pulling up outside of Rick’s house. 

Ricky made no move to get out of the car but Vinny didn’t give in keeping his eyes locked straight ahead. He was stubborn at the best of times but in this mood it would be difficult to reason with him. The silent treatment was a Vinny speciality that had the power to drive Ricky completely insane. “Do you want to come inside?” He tried his best to keep his tone light and breezy but it was almost impossible. “I don’t want to come in.” The reply was flat. “Please…” It was the quiet desperation that finally forced Vinny to acknowledge him. He turned to Ricky for a moment before unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out of the car waiting for him to follow. It wasn’t until he attempted to walk that his level of intoxication really sunk in; the ground felt as if it was shifting beneath his feet with each step. Rick fumbled with his keys and after three failed attempts Vinny snatched them out of his hands opening the door with ease. Any illusion of sobriety he was trying to portray was pointless when he stumbled over the threshold. 

The atmosphere was unbearable and Ricky wished he knew how to fix it but all he could do was watch as Vinny poured himself a glass of juice leaning against the kitchen counter in the dim lighting. “Vin, I don’t know what to say to you.” Rick averted his gaze under the scrutiny. “I wish I could say the right thing.” He trailed off but found no sympathy when he looked up. “What do you want from me?” Vinny asked the question that had been playing on his mind from the moment he’d picked Ricky up. “Do you want me to beg you to talk to me? Pretend nothing happened and move on with my life? What do you want?” The questions were fired in rapid succession and he was holding his palms up as if admitting defeat. “I want you.” Ricky moved towards him until they were standing toe to toe. Vinny could smell the alcohol on his breath, see the rise and fall of his chest. “That’s the whisky sours talking.” He replied with an eye roll. Ricky leant forward pressing his lips against Vinny’s hoping that the action would help him realise the gravity of what had been said. 

“I mean it.” Rick muttered into his ear. “Let me show you.” His hands went to Vinny's belt as he pressed his lips against his neck. He was surprised when found he was being gently pushed away; Vinny ran his tongue over his lips pausing to catch a breath. "We shouldn't do this, not like this...Get some sleep, we can talk in the morning." He maneuvered his way past Ricky pushing his hands into the pocket of his jeans ready to head back out into the night. "I should go." He turned to walk away but was stopped by Ricky's voice cutting through all of the confusion and static. "Can you please stay?" Vinny stopped as if his feet had been glued to the floor with no means of escape. Rick moved past him intertwining their fingers so he could lead Vin up the stairs to his bedroom. Once the door was closed they stood facing each other for a moment not knowing what to do. Ricky made the first move pulling his t-shirt over his head and then turned his attention onto his jeans. Vinny copied him neatly placing his clothes on the dresser, shivering slightly he turned to face the bed waiting for further instruction. Ricky had already made himself comfortable under the covers with his eyes half closed as an invitation.

It felt like a lifetime since he had shared a bed with anyone and Vinny found himself laying on his back with his arms ridged by his sides. He didn't know what to do so he kept his eyes focused on the ceiling trying to breath in time with the person beside him. Ricky moved closer, resting his head on Vin's chest listening to the sound of his heart beating against his rib cage. They laid in silence with their bodies tangled together; skin on skin. It didn't feel strange. In fact, Rick's weight and warmth felt nice against him, pinning him down to reality - almost literally. Vinny tried to relax, letting his head sink into the pillow tracing patterns on the back of Ricky's arm as it laid across him. "Tell me it's going to be okay" Rick mumbled against his skin pressing a kiss onto his chest over his heart. Vinny felt his body relent as he slowly ran his fingers through Rick's hair in an attempt to sooth his fears. He had no idea what was going to happen but in that moment he knew he was going to do everything he could to never hurt him. "It's all going to be okay."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go on a date, let me take you out.” Ricky let go of his wrists pushing his hair away from his face instead forcing Vin to meet his eye. It wasn’t a terrible idea. They had been friends for so long it felt too presumptuous to suddenly become lovers but from the way Vinny moved towards his touch he knew patience would be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part just to wrap this up with something a little less angsty and a bit more fun! I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for being here/reading - let me know what you think :)

The morning sun came pouring through the gaps in the curtains spilling across Vinny’s face disturbing his slumber. With a groan he rolled away from the light blinking his eyes open adjusting to his surroundings taken aback for a second by the unfamiliarity. Memories of the night before came flooding back as his body settled into the mattress. The space beside him was empty but as he focused he could hear Ricky singing along to the radio while clattering about in the kitchen. Vinny pushed the covers aside letting the cool air spread over his skin followed by goosebumps at the sudden chill. He was definitely not a morning person but strangely enough at that particular moment he didn’t hate everything like he usually did. He pulled himself up making a b-line for the bathroom to see just how much of a mess he was in the brightly lit mirror. His hair was chaotically curled around his face, eyes heavy with the remnants of sleep and a dust of stubble that would have to do. Vinny made himself as presentable as possible for the ungodly hour that was nine am. He brushed his teeth making a mental note to tell Ricky that fennel was a completely unacceptable flavour of toothpaste. 

He padded his way to the kitchen watching Ricky from the door as he poured himself a mug of coffee. His hair was pulled back into a bun and since the last time Vin had seen him he’d put on an old faded Metallica t-shirt. As he leant against the doorframe Vinny felt his heart tremble as warmth filled him to the brim in a way he had not experienced in a while. It seemed so simple, so domestic but he could have stood there and watched him forever. “Juice?” Rick turned to him with a smile before opening the fridge. “I honestly don’t know how you function without coffee.” He laughed handing Vinny a glass of apple juice before taking a seat at the table. There were a million witty comebacks but it was too early in the morning so he simply went with half the truth. “I don’t need to be dependent on anything, I’m basically super human.” He growled the words hoping they conveyed his tough guy tone though reaching adorable instead. “You’re lucky” Ricky pressed his forehead against the table as the hangover knocked him for six. “I’m never going to drink again.” He made the same empty promise every time.

“I’ll make you some toast.” Vinny leant forwards pressing a kiss against his head out of sympathy before standing up and moving about the kitchen. He did his best to quietly close the drawers and cupboards as he searched for the things he needed. Vinny placed the plate carefully in the centre of the table as if he had made a michelin star worthy meal. “I love you so much, thank you…” The unfiltered honesty came tumbling out of Ricky’s mouth before he could stop it. They sat in silence as the words settled in. “I didn’t mean it like that...I just meant.” He tried to backtrack but Vinny quickly cut him off. “I love you too.” He stood up squeezing himself between Rick and the table settling onto his lap with little warning. “I love you too.” he repeated quietly, kissing him as if it would provide any more reassurance than his words. Vinny rested his hands on Ricky’s shoulders shifting slightly to lean in to him feeling the warmth of skin on skin. His hands slid under the t-shirt, his nails digging in as he felt teeth against his neck. The heat from his body as he rocked his hips caused tension that he could sense in the way Rick’s nails moved down his back. 

Vinny tried to pull Ricky’s t-shirt off but found himself being breathlessly stopped; his wrists were encircled by Rick’s hands so he could no longer reach him. “You were right yesterday, we should do this properly.” He spoke softly trying to push Vin off his lap but finding resistance with a devilish smile; when it came to strength there was little competition with over ten years of playing drums he had the upper hand. “I love you, you love me.” Vinny giggled when saying the second part before continuing. “You’re sober…” He traced the top of Ricky’s boxers teasing with touch what they could have been doing instead of talking. “Let’s go on a date, let me take you out.” Ricky let go of his wrists pushing his hair away from his face instead forcing Vin to meet his eye. It wasn’t a terrible idea. They had been friends for so long it felt too presumptuous to suddenly become lovers but from the way Vinny moved towards his touch he knew patience would be difficult. “I guess I’ll go home and pretty myself up, pick me up at six.” Vinny pouted, lifting up a slice of toast leaving the kitchen to retrieve his clothes. 

Ricky wracked his brain for the perfect first date scenario but came up empty struggling to think of any good ideas as he kissed him goodbye at the door. He momentarily regretted suggesting a proper date when he realised that for someone so busy Vin rarely went outdoors. A romantic candlelit meal was a classic option but Vinny was one of the pickiest eaters he had ever met and the thought of watching him dismiss half a plate of food was not the mood he was going for. There was a new cocktail bar which was out since Vinny didn’t drink - he would spend the night pouting out of boredom and talking about how he hated drinking fizzy drinks on their own without food. They could have gone to the movies though he barely had the attention span to sit through an episode of The Office - Ricky could only imagine how fidgety he would get during a two hour movie. Then again the back row of the cinema were perfect for making out so perhaps that was something he should have seriously considered. He couldn’t get the thought of how soft Vinny’s lips felt out of his head; the gentle urgency in the way he kissed felt unbelievably good. Before they could get to that he needed to find the right thing to impress him. 

When he knocked on Vinny’s door at six pm as instructed Ricky was surprised to find him in a stripy black and white shirt with a blazer on top. He looked smart. He looked good. “I’m almost ready, give me a second.” He disappeared for a moment returning with a bright pink feather boa wrapped around his neck. “Let’s go.” It was his completely straight face that cracked Ricky up as he followed Vin to the car. “So where are you taking me? Somewhere fancy enough this would be appropriate I hope?” He tugged at the boa with a smirk. “Uhm not exactly.” Ricky swallowed over thinking the plans that he’d made. They drove in comfortable silence listening to the eclectic collection of songs Vinny chose to play. The off road part of the journey had him nervous but he decided to keep his mouth shut not wanting to pick a fight with Ricky on their first date. The car came to a stop in a quiet clearing, there were others dotted around but it didn’t offer much hope. “There is a bit of a walk, but it’ll be worth it, I promise.” Rick gave him a smile offering his hand. Vinny looped his fingers through with a reassuring nod letting him lead. 

They walked on a path that led into the woods; the ground changing beneath their feet in a way that unsettled Vinny. He was glad he hadn’t gone all out and worn dress shoes though this was still far from his idea of fun. “Tell me something about you that I don’t know.” Ricky asked, pushing him to relax. Vinny pondered the question for a moment trying to think about his answer. “I’m a spy on a secret mission…You know most things about me.” He rolled his eyes over his shoulder. “Okay, ask me something then.” Ricky urged sensing something was wrong in Vinny’s muted behaviour. From the slight edge in his voice it was obvious he was caught up in his own head about something. “Sure…” Vinny cleared his throat standing still for a moment as he thought about the millions of questions that were running through his mind. He had been so certain that Ricky was what he had wanted he had almost forgotten the fact that he would be putting his heart at risk. And the whole date scenario suddenly made it very real. It had been a long time since he had let anyone in and trusted them - the last person damaging him in a way he didn’t even realise was possible. Over the years he had watched Ricky’s girlfriends come and leave in tears or after dramatic fights. 

"How many people have you been with?” It wasn’t quite the question Vinny wanted to ask but it was the one that left his lips. Ricky studied his expression carefully to get a sense of how it was intended. “Does it matter?” He shook his head judging from the way Vin was watching him it was not a prelude to a joke or something more flirty. "I guess it doesn't, not really...but I'd rather not just be another number" Vinny gave a shrug before turning his back on him to continue walking. Ricky stopped him tugging at his sleeve until Vin was being pulled back against him and kissed him trying to distract him from the uncertainty and fear. He could feel him relent letting himself get caught up in Ricky's touch instead of over thinking what they were doing. "I love you" Ricky muttered quietly. "We don't have to do this, we can just go home, get a pizza, it doesn’t have to be...this." He placed his hands on the small of Vinny's back pulling him close until there was no space between them. Vin clicked his tongue, "No, let's keep going, but it better be close because I might kill you for bringing me to the woods." 

The path came to an end to a cluster of cabins separated by trees; a romantic log cabin was not the first thing that had come to mind when Ricky had been deciding where to go but getting out of their comfort zones sounded perfect. "Is Marvin Gaye going to start playing?" Vinny joked pointing at the fireplace and shag pile rug. Ricky silently quirked an eyebrow closing the door behind them, shutting off the outside world ready to give his undivided attention to Vin for the rest of the night. Without a word he closed the space between them - they had waited long enough. He had planned dinner but he was no longer all that fussed about eating, pushing the jacket off Vinny’s shoulders and moving them towards the sofa. “So we’re really doing this?” Vin mumbled pushing Ricky’s t-shirt up exposing his pale skin and tattooed chest. Rick gave him a wicked smile pushing him back against the sofa so he was lying down with his legs over the edge before straddling him. “Is this okay?” He asked, pressing his palms against Vinny’s sides, his hands warming the skin through his shirt. He nodded biting his lip in anticipation for what was coming next. 

Ricky’s fingers made easy work of the buttons on his shirt pushing it off his shoulders so he could trace kisses down his sternum towards the fine hairs past his navel watching as goosebumps appeared across his skin. Vin’s hips automatically rocked up towards him as he licked a trail reaching the top of his jeans and his belt buckle. It was as if the heat in the room had increased triple fold as Ricky tugged at his jeans and boxers. He dipped his head taking Vinny’s cock into his mouth humming in approval at the groan that escaped his lips and the feeling of his fingers tangled in his hair. He could feel each careful touch and motion make him harder. Ricky breathlessly slid back up his body to kiss him on the lips not wanting to rush this time savouring every shuddering breath as it made him shiver. Vinny smiled up at him before grasping a hold of his hips and pulling himself up forcing Ricky wrap his legs around him as Vin flipping them over. It was smooth. It was a move that caught him off guard as he landed against the pillows with a soft thud looking up at Vinny wide eyed as he hovered above him with a smirk. 

He helped Ricky remove the last of his clothes so they were nothing but skin on skin before kneeling between his legs in the same way Rick had done. He traced his tongue slowly over the head of his cock knowing it would drive him insane and from the way Ricky thrusted towards his touch he was right. Vinny twisted his hand around the base moving in time with his mouth knowing it would not take long to push him over the edge. He could feel himself throbbing desperate for relief, his free hand going to stroke himself but giving up totally consumed by keeping in time with Ricky’s desperate pants. He moved at a different angle changing speed before reaching the perfect tempo that made him come in an uncontrollable haze. Vinny breathlessly collapsed in the small space beside him letting Ricky recover in the afterglow. “That was…” He tried to form sentences but his brain did not coordinate with his mouth; surprised at what quick work Vinny made of completely undoing him. Rick wrapped his hand around Vinny’s thick, hard cock stroking while shifting beside him. He pushed two fingers into Vin’s mouth until they were dripping before he began working on himself - stretching slowly with slow movements until he was ready. 

“The pocket of my jeans” Rick pointed to the pile of clothes gathered on the floor letting Vinny rummage and return with a condom. He carefully rolled it down his length looking down at him with a nervous smile. Ricky gave him a knowing nod before he shifted on to his stomach letting Vinny slide a pillow beneath him as he settled. He felt kisses being pressed against his shoulder and Vin’s thighs against his before he pushed into him slowly checking it was okay as he did. He could see Vinny’s hands gripping tightly onto the edge of the sofa beside him as he built himself up into a rhythm humming in time with his movements leaving Ricky feeling dizzy. He could feel him start to pulse inside him as his breathing became more erratic, his head dipping to resting on his back and his teeth sinking into the soft flesh. He held his breath as he felt Vinny’s hips stutter moving slowly and his body tensing as he completely let go coming hard in waves. He stayed still for a few moments before pulling out and taking up the space beside Rick once again turning his body to face him. “I love you, but seriously… what’s for dinner?”


End file.
